Vampire Who
by rummy101
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go to help out an old friend, Rebekah, an original vampire with an issue. While fixing the problem more occur. Recommended for extreme vampire diaries fans and fans of doctor who.


**Okay so here's a Vampire Diaries and Doctor Who fan fiction. I would love a ton of reviews, so I know if you like it or not. Without reviews, they may not be a next chapter. I'm just going to say this, I AM NOT A WRITER, and I find it hard to match some character's personalities. I would like it if you guys tell me when something is out of character, so that would be great. Now on to the story.**

"But wwwwwhhhhhhhhyyyyyy?" Rose groaned holding on to The Doctor, "Why can't you just help them? You do it with everybody else." She said in a charming voice.

"I already told you, Rose." The Doctor was still walking forward with Rose at his side grasping his arm. "The answer is no, we are not going back there. It's too dangerous."

"Says the Time Lord that fought on the Daleks with a sonic screwdriver." She pointed out and caused him to smile. "Aaannnnddd… Not only that, you _always_ find a way to fix things like this." She gave him a nudge trying to make him turn back. "Oh come on, you know you want to." He stopped in his tracks and looked her in the eye.

"I said no Rose, we are not going back." He said as he held her head in his hands.

"But Doct-"

"I told you that it is too dangerous." He pointed at the way that they came from. His face was serious now. "Daleks are one thing, an enemy for a long while now. But not these. _I _will not go back and _you_ will not go back. I can't risk getting us killed like another one of our adventures. Do you understand me?" He finished. She looked at him with sad eyes and finally responded.

"Yes." He put his hand down and turned to walk away, she followed.

"Going somewhere?" says a voice behind them. "Looks to me you're leaving the party, why so soon?" It had a creepy voice, one you wouldn't find in a human, though it looked human.

"What do you want?" Said the Doctor knowing it was a stupid question.

"You know what I want, dinner." The dark hair man gave him a slight smile, enough to run the chills.

"Rose." He reached for her hand she immediately grabbed it knowing something was up. _What was this creature? It looked human, but was it?_ He put her behind him.

"Like that is going to protect her." Said the 'human'. "You know what I'm capable of. Why even try to protect her? So she can see you die? Then she'll be dead." The last word came out with force and the figure stood there looking at them, ready to attack.

"Doctor? What is it?" Rose asked knowing now it couldn't be human.

"A vampire. I told you these people were infected. They are infected with far worse than any disease." The Doctor said looking prepared to fight. But still keeping Rose behind him.

"Ahhh… you know that's not all of it. _Rose_, I'm an _original_ vampire. Anyways, why'd you have to spoil the fun? Now I'll just have to rip out your hearts." He gave a pout.

"Leave them alone!" Shouted a new voice.

"Want them for yourself?! Too bad, find your own dinner, Sister!" He yelled back. The other vampire flashed to the dark haired one and snapped his neck. Rose looked at her in disbelief.

"I was getting quit annoyed with him." Said the girl as she slapped her hands together. Her blonde hair tossed around as she did this."Hi there," She reached out her hand, "my name is Rebekah, and that was my brother, Kol. Oh, I guess you don't want to shake my hand now." She put down her hand. Rose was still looking at her in confusion. _She just killed her brother._

"You killed your brother." Said Rose in fear. Rebekah looked down at Kol.

"Oh he'll wake up in about an hour, we should probably get going." She said as she nudged Kol's shoulder with her foot. Rose stood there looking at Kol.

"Come on Rose." The Doctor said as he grabbed her hand.

"How can we trust her?" she asked. Rose's was voice shaky. She hadn't moved an inch. "She's one of them and she just _snapped_ her _brother's_ neck."

"Rose I think we can trust Rebekah since she just saved out life." He responded.

"Well, The Doctor's right, I did just-"Started Rebekah.

"How do you know his name?! Have you guys met before?" she looked at the Doctor's face, and stared in disbelief. _Why would he not tell me about this? How do they know each other? _She thought. The Doctor's head was hung low and his hands were in his pockets of his brown suit.

"Rose-"he tried but was cut off.

"I called him here. We have an issue. But I guess after he didn't find me in the party, he decided to head back. It was a club full a vampires, I wouldn't blame him." Rose finally understood. He didn't want to be here either. Just a while ago, before she knew the truth, she had wanted to stay. But now she changed her mind, she would say anything to just get of there.

"Well we're here. What do you need?" The Doctor asked like he wanted to get whatever it was over and done with.

"Follow me." Said Rebekah as she turned and walked down the alley way. The Doctor started forward, and soon Rose followed.

**Reviews please, they will encourage me to do another chapter. At least about 5-10 reviews and please follow, if you like. Thank you for reading. If you come up with a better name please share, still debating in my head what it should be called.**


End file.
